


Shattered Glass

by Dxddymxtsu



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: I mean Yoosk totally wants it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shato being Shato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxddymxtsu/pseuds/Dxddymxtsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shato tries to prove to Yosuke that he isn't made of glass like Minato thinks in the most roundabout way possible. In the end, maybe he was the one that was afraid of breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like one of the only two people in the world that ship Minato/Yosuke for some ungodly reason. And I happened to have written a Shadow Minato/Yosuke drabble before I wrote my OTP. Plan on seeing more of these dorks from me because I just can't live with out them. 
> 
> To tell the difference between Shato and Minato, even though he doesn't appear in this fic, Shato's words are bolded. 
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr
> 
> Username: minatothefool

Shato had no clue what he was doing, but here he was, kissing the object of his hosts’ fascination. Playful nips and sucks came from the Shadow bluenette. The Magician tried to push away the Shadow on more than one occasion but Shato would have none of it. When Minato and Yosuke finally had sex the other day Shato was barraged with Minato’s feelings and emotions towards the Magician and the feelings that he held back because he thought his boyfriend was glass.

Shato pulled away and looked at the brunette.  **“He held back you know. He really wanted to fuck you but he felt that he would hurt you on accident. So he bottomed for you. He laid down like a bitch in heat and took what you offered him. Even if you couldn’t make him cum. It was you doing things to him after all these years that he just…”**  It was here that Shato trailed off and growled. Minato’s pent up sexual appetite had been given to Shato when he emerged three years ago. And boy was he going to use it.

Clothes came off faster than they ever have and if the eyes that stared back at him didn’t glow an eerie golden color, Yosuke may have been fine with this new side of Minato. “Stop.” Was the only word that Yosuke breathed.

Shato laughed. **“It’s too late to stop, darling.”**  Shato mocked.  **“Your body is begging for this. Look at how hard you are.”**  To prove his point, Shato took the brunettes hardened member in his hands and began pumping roughly. Yosuke gasped in pain and Shato smiled. The Shadows head moved down so that he was eye level with the leaking tip. He had never given a blow job before and tried to search Minato’s memories.

Letting out a shaky breath, Shato took the tip into his mouth and sucked, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit. The taste was quite salty, and it made Shato want to pull back and drink a gallon of water to get the taste off his tongue, but he wouldn’t do that. He had to prove…to prove…something. He didn’t remember why he was even doing this anymore. All that mattered was the dick in his mouth.

Shato began to bob his head up and down, taking in the musky taste of the cock that his hosts head was on just a few days before. Shato definitely wasn’t as expirenced as Minato was at giving head, and the proof was in the technique. Teeth soon joined in the fray and Yosuke yelped out in pain a few times, his hands now buried in blue hair and pushing.

Shato pulled off with a loud pop and turned his attention elsewhere. Some other part of Yosuke wanted his attention, and who was he to say no? The bluenette’s head dipped down once more but even further this time. Shato spread Yosuke’s ass and didn’t waste time as he lapped at the twitching hole.

The unexpected pleasure made the Magician jerk, and Shato moaned. He kept on going, each time his tongue put more and more pressure on the hole until the shadow’s tongue pressed inside and Yosuke screamed. Shato smiled and began to thrust his tongue in and out of the brunettes ass. Choruses of pleasure fell from the brunettes lips and his mind began to fog over in pleasure.

“Mina…oh-oh fuck!” Shato stopped what he was doing and growled. That wasn’t _his_  name. In the end he let it go. It didn’t matter to him what name was called. He knew that it was him giving this stupid human this type of pleasure, not his host.

Yosuke whimpered and thrust his hips upwards, hoping Shato would get on with it. And on with it he did. Shato was done playing around. Not bothering to prepare the brunette any further, Shato took his member in his hand and lined it up before pressing the head in. He waited a few moments for the Magician to adjust, judging when it was safe to go by the pained expression on his face. Once it relaxed, Shato shoved the rest of the way in and Yosuke screamed. Nails dug into Shato’s back and they honestly felt good.

The Shadow Fool began to move in and out then. He didn’t wait, couldn’t wait. The part of him that was Minato was satisfied. He had wanted this so bad. He looked down at the brunette, expecting his face to be contorted with pain but instead found glazed over eyes and Shato couldn’t help but laugh. **“If only Minato could see this.”** A hand caressed Yosuke’s cheek.  **“If only we could show him right now that his boyfriend wasn’t made of glass.”**

Yosuke grunted in pleasure and smiled. “Honestly, would someone like me, who goes into the TV world on a daily basis, be made of glass?”

Shato thrusted particularly hard and chuckled. **“Maybe it’s him that’s too afraid to break.”**  Shato had now changed his position and tried to find the brunettes prostate.

“You’re him, you tell me.” Yosuke said just as Shato thrusted against that bundle of nerves, forcing him to throw his head back and moan.

Shato kept on thrusting against it, never losing his pace.  **“I’m not him anymore. I’m me. We’ve been away for so long…that I fear I’ve become more human than shadow.”**

_**Maybe I was glass all along and was afraid of breaking.** _


End file.
